Hidden Immunity Idol
The Hidden Immunity Idol (also known as the "Hidden Idol" or simply as "the idol") is a groundbreaking twist on Survivor. Its purpose is to, one way or another, negate all votes cast against the holder when he or she chooses to play it. The idol has influenced many of the contestants' strategies, whether they utilize the object, or defuse its powers. The Hidden Immunity Idol made its debut in Survivor: Malaysia, and has been used in every season in the rebooted franchise. Overview The idea of the Hidden Idol is that the owner is able to get Individual Immunity without the need of winning an Individual Immunity Challenge. The idol, when played at Tribal Council after the votes are cast and counted but before the host reads the votes, negates the votes that the holder would receive from the votes that were cast prior to its play at Tribal Council. Despite its potential to make its owner survive longer in the game, it can only be used once (with the idol discarded after use). The owner of the idol should be careful to whom they inform about their ownership, as other players may choose to eliminate them before the idol is used (known as "flushing"). The idols in the rebooted series are only valid until the final six tribal council, where the owner will have the last opportunity to use it. In both Nigeria and Raja Ampat, a more powerful idol known as the 'Super Idol' was on offer to the contestants. This idol can be played for an individual after the votes are read (but typically, only for whoever was in possession of it prior to the vote read). In Nigeria, contestants were told that by combining two regular idols, they could make a super idol. Additionally, they were informed that combining three idols together would make a super idol that is transferable to whomever the holder wishes after any vote read. In Raja Ampat, a super idol was hidden at 'exile island'. Format To find a Hidden Immunity Idol, a player must search the numbered chart designated to their tribe. The amount of numbers on the chart vary depending on the scenario it is put in, with thirty spaces being typical for a post-merge, and fifty for a pre-merge chart (although one-hundred spaces was used for Exile Island in Malaysia. In order to get a clue, a tribe must win the immunity challenge, making the chance of finding the idol more likely. Although there have been scenarios in the past where receiving clues occurs outside of winning a challenge. Each individual may search only once for the idol per day, making it even more difficult to locate it. Effective Use History This list contains all castaways who had used their Hidden Immunity Idol(s) at a time that they would have been eliminated/tied for having the highest votes if they had not played it, eliminating the castaway with the next highest number of votes. Owning History 'Malaysia' * Paul found the pre-merge idol on exile island, using it at the merge to eliminate Milk after he voided five votes against himself. * Mearl found the post-merge idol on exile island, bluffing to his tribe members that he had found it previously in order to ensure his safety. After finding the idol, Mearl made sure to continue his strategy, eventually playing it at the final six tribal council to ensure he would remain safe. 'Ecuador' * TJ found the hidden immunity idol at Cuenca, not having to use it before the merge. Upon reaching the merge, his tribe mates worked out that he likely had the idol, with TJ using it to ensure his safety, playing the idol at the final six tribal council to ensure he was safe, although he didn't receive any votes. * The idol at Quito's camp remained undiscovered, leaving it out of play for the entire game. * Seth discovered the post-merge idol in episode 10 after receiving a clue for coming second in the immunity challenge. Ironically however, he was blindsided at that episodes tribal council, leaving the game with the idol in his possession. 'The Gambia' * James found the hidden immunity idol at Jola, taking it into the merge with him. However, he failed to utilise the idol despite the fact he knew he was in the minority, being voted out of the game with the idol in his possession. This has been regarded as one of the worst moves of all time. * Simon had found both the Wolof idol and the Fula idol, using both at the final six tribal council. The Wolof idol was used to void the votes against him, whilst he played the second idol on Jake, although he had received no votes that night. 'Trinidad' * Rich found the hidden immunity idol at Lisas, keeping it throughout the merge. He eventually played the idol at the final six tribal council, although he didn't receive any votes. * Stoner found both the hidden immunity idol at Fortin and at the merged Bacchanal camp. He used the idols (as well as his coins) to send the minority into a panic, eventually playing the Fortin idol on himself at the final six, as well as the Bacchanal idol on ally Jake, although Jake receives no votes, and Stoner only voided one against himself. 'Arabia' * Natalie and Qaz discovered the pre-merge idols during the first episode, with the twist meaning that both idols were hidden on the same spot at Exile Island. Natalie played her idol at the first tribal council she attended after asking to be voted out (in an attempt to blindside another player). However, the idol was wasted, only voiding a single vote against her. Qaz too misplayed his idol, using it at the first merged tribal council, also voiding a single vote against him. * Qaz went on to also find the merged idol at Exile Island, repeating his same mistake by misplaying it through paranoia at the final six, voiding a single vote against him. Although it should be noted that Qaz intended to keep the idol for as long as possible, with the final six being the last time he was able to use it. 'All Stars' * Mearl found the hidden immunity idol at Maputo, keeping the idol with him until the swap, where he quickly found himself in the minority. Mearl was left in a situation where he knew he should either play the idol on himself, or ally Brendan, eventually choosing to keep himself safe. However, he realized that he should have gone with his gut, as Brendan was the individual voted out, leaving Mearl in the minority and sealing his fate as a pre-merge boot. * 77sparks77 found the hidden immunity idol at Nampula camp, keeping it until the merge, where he played it at the final eight tribal council after fears he himself could be "idol'd" out of the game. Simon's fears were proven correct, and he successfully used the idol to void two votes against himself, which would've been enough to take him out of the game after the other six votes were voided, leaving the tribe in a unique situation where all votes were voided by successful idol plays. * Lisa found the hidden immunity idol at Sofala camp, giving it to Tim who unsuccessfully played it at the first merged tribal council, where no votes were cast against him. She went on to find the merged idol, again giving it to ally Tim to play it, where they successfully voided six votes cast against him, forcing a re-vote after all the cast votes were made void at tribal council. Trivia * Joe is the first person to successfully play a hidden immunity idol to save himself and also be eliminated by one in a subsequent season. * Mel is the first person to successfully play a hidden immunity idol to save herself and be eliminated by one later on in the same season. * Josh B. is the first contestant to be eliminated by a hidden immunity idol on two occasions. ** In Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains, Josh's elimination is also the earliest by a hidden immunity idol to date, occurring on Day 10. It is also the first successful pre-merge idol play in the series. ** In the same season, Mel's elimination acted as the latest caused by a hidden immunity idol to date, occurring on Day 34.